novalabsfandomcom-20200215-history
DawnTech
DawnTech is a corporation adjacent to NOVA that developes technology, specializing in AI's, hacking devices, sentient androids, databases, armors, energy and electromagnetic weaponry and nanotechnology. Their signature product are their transport beams, widely used by NOVA itself, which grant infallible relatively short range transport. DawnTech's Creation In a time of great need and technological stagnation, Red Dawn, who at the time was rising as an inventor, seeing an oppurtinity to make some more money, decided to act tough and serious and make a corporation based on the following pact (which was created as both a representation of his beliefs and a marketing scheme): The Pact Of All That Is Technology I, Red Dawn, as long as I am alive, will, to the maximum extent of my ability, advance this reality in all that is technology. I, Red Dawn, will not, by any means, destroy technological development itself. I, Red Dawn, will, as long as I am alive, to the maximum extent of my ability, protect and conserve all that is technology. This pact worked as a marketing scheme, and Red Dawn, who had already, with his own personal team of the most varied researchers and designers, made functional, asthetically pleasing, ergonomically perfect weapons that he released shortly after the marketing scheme hit its peak. The weapons were proved to be a success and began being used by NOVA, Bloodskull, several gangs on Coruscant and other planets, and, to a limited extent, the Republic itself. Dawn eventually started targetting other markets other than the weapons market: the armor market, the AI market, the android market, the database market, and the nanotechnology market, gaining a sort of "accessible, highly functional, glamour technology brand" reputation. The Dawnsaber Long forgotten, the heatsaber was a type of lightsaber that burnt even hotter than normal lightsabers, capable of penetrating a larger portion of materials, designed by Valkyrie. It, however, needed to be recharged and the hilt could be damaged by the heat itself, and was relatively unstable. Dawn eventually picked up the heatsaber's design and began working on it, together with some Sith researchers. Eventually, the result was a slicker version of the heatsaber that didn't burn out, didn't need to be recharged, and had a nigh-invulnerable hilt. Obviously, it came with the standard color pattern of all DawnTech weapons, and Dawn released, to both the Republic and the Empire, downgraded versions of the his heatsaber's schematics, this, again, was a marketing schematic that proved to be succesful. These actions made DawnTech a powerful corporation that mainly dealed with NOVA, Bloodskull, and several gangs on Coruscant. The Merging With NOVA Dawn, gaining increasingly high authority and popularity in NOVA, eventually arose to rule with Alex Talis, and, later, Hypith Prowis and Varren T'Savik. This was the time DawnTech merged with NOVA and became a semi-independent company, as NOVA still has to pay DawnTech for its weaponry, but has rights to some of their older designs, which are still in use, and the joint projects between both groups are free to use by both of them. DawnTech is still a very important part of NOVA, and is the dream of most researchers and inventors inside of NOVA itself. Equipment Armors *'DawnTech's "Flexi" Line' **'DawnTech's FlexiArmor: '''currently on its 3rd edition, DawnTech's FlexiArmor is a highly flexible suit that offers top of the line protection, and, to a limited extent, enhances a person's physical performance. Comes with several stealth functions. **'DawnTech's FlexiBody:' currently on its 4th edition, this armor is a rework of typical Harenarian armor that is highly flexible and can fit anyone as it is hyper expandable, but at the same time offers impressive protection, and is very, very light. It is compatible with DawnTech's FlexiArmor and most armors that are asthetically similar to DawnTech's FlexiArmor. This armor doesn't increase one's physical performance, and doesn't cover a person's entire body. Comes in different models. ***'DawnTech's Elite FlexiBody: currently on its 2nd edition, this armor is a rework of a rework of the typical armor Harenarians wear and is nearly exactly like the FlexiBody, but offers more protection, covering the whole body, and comes with a mindlink and several features, such as nightvision, infrared vision, ultraviolet vision, x-ray vision and a Force-user pinpointing function. Comes in different models and the chest piece of a DawnTech's normal FlexiBody armor set can be worn with it for extra protection to the vital organs. A version with better stealth capability (so good it can hide the user from Force users) is in development. *'''DawnTech's "Astro" Line **'DawnTech's AstroSuit: '''a space survival suit that enhances a person's physical strength by a highly impressive margin. Comes with a top of the line integrated life support system, a desired gas renovator (renews whatever gas the species that uses the suit needs), and several other functions, including integrated engines for movement in space. Currently on its 3rd edition. **'DawnTech's AstroTransporter: a bulkier version of the AstroSuit that comes with low-end Transport Beam capabilities and a better life support system at the cost of agility and weight. Currently on its 2nd edition. *'''DawnTech's Standard Line **'DawnTech's SA-1: '''DawnTech's standard full body armor. Record holder for most sells. A very good all around armor, currently on its 10th edition. **'DawnTech's SO-1: A modification of the SA-1 for special operations. Comes with life support and physical performance enhancers as well as several stealth mechanisms. In it's 8th edition. '''Weapons *'DawnTech's Standard Portable Weapons Line' **'DawnTech's SuperBlast: '''discontinued. Replaced by DawnTech's MegaBlast. ***'DA B.A.R: a custom made rifle made by Dawn for himself. B.A.R stands for Big Ass Rifle. It's a larget SuperBlast blaster with DawnTech's TankBlast capabilities coupled with a very large rate of fire. **'DawnTech's MegaBlast: '''a nearly universally argonomically perfect blaster that is a very good all rounder. On its 1st edition. **'DawnTech's TankBlast: 'an anti-tank, anti-artillery, anti-aircraft rifle that fires actual, solid projectiles through advanced manipulation of electromagnetism. Can fire a large variety of ammo, most of which can take out tanks, artillery pieces, artillery shells and aircraft. On its 4th edition. ***'ZE B.F.A.R: 'a rifle Dawn made for himself. Basically a gigantic TankBlast rifle with energy manipulation capabilities, with the range of damn space weaponry and an assisting AI. B.F.A.R stands for Big F#$!ing Ass Rifle. **'DawnTech's Magnum: 'a handgun described as a true "work of art" for its perfect ergonomics, accuracy and penetration. On its 4th edition. **'DawnTech's SOB-01: 'a blaster designed for special operations. Highly adaptable and customizable. Comes with several stealth options and has perfect ergonomics and excellent accuracy. On its 2nd edition. *'DawnTech's W.M.D Line: 'there are too many weapons belonging to this line of weaponry because of Dawn's love for explosions and destruction, so I'm just gonna name a few: **'DawnTech's ThermoBlast: 'a generic thermonuclear device with definable range, power, trigger and countdown. On its 2nd edition. ***'DawnTech's NeutroBlast: 'a neutron bomb with ThermoBlast's options. On its 1st edition. ****'TA BAMB: 'a bomb Dawn made for himself that is about the size of a hand grenade and is more powerful than 5 NeutroBlasts put together. Only 2 are known to exist, and they have been confiscated from Dawn and must be, at all times, no less than 5 lightyears away from me. They are so resistant to damage that all attempts at destroying them have failed, and they can only be triggered by Dawn or Rahkon themselves. *'DawnTech's 'Saber Line' **'The Dawnsaber: '''a hotter kind of lightsaber with perfect ergonomics, cooler design and more functionality (as already explained). On its 3rd edition. '''Diverse Technology (Nanotech, androids, AI's, databases, means of transport, etc)' *'DawnTech's "Sapien" Line:' a line of AI's and sentient androids in which the AI's can operate on. **'DawnTech's' SapienIntelligence: 'a very powerful, economically acccessible AI that can operate on almost anything. Currently on its 3rd edition. **'DawnTech's SapienBody: 'a line of sentient androids that come with an older version of DawnTech's SapienIntelligence. Can be upgraded with a different AI and parts. Currently on its 2 edition. ***'DawnTech's Elite SapienBody: 'an upgraded version of the SapienIntelligence, coming with installing options and a modular attachment system, as well as increased functionality. Hasn't been released yet. *'DawnTech's "Nano" Line **'DawnTech's NanoBody: '''a sentient array of nanites. Can be modified with a different AI. Currently on its 1st edition. ***'DawnTech's Elite NanoBody: not released yet. ***'DawnTech's NanoBody: "Domestic Abuse Edition": '''a different take on the NanoBody with the purpose of taking care of those happy couples with annoying children. Needs to be released. ***'DawnTech's DataBody: a NanoBody modified array with better database capabilities. Currently on its 2nd edition. *'DawnTech's Beam Line' **'DawnTech's Transport Beam: '''a beam of energy that comes in your direction and takes you to a predefined location. It grants practically infallible relatively short-range transport. So perfectly designed it's still on its 1st edition, with a 2nd edition coming soon. Will be dwarfed by the DawnBeam. ***'DawnTech's DawnBeam:''' not released yet. There may be some other pieces of equipment that are not listed here.